Baked Bads and Frosting
by Ashura 09
Summary: Zagan bakes a cake for Hakuryuu's birthday with not so optimal results. This is part of the Highschool AU story and its written for my best friend's birthday.


A/N: Just a birthday fic for one my best friends~ Happy Birthday, Amii, hope you have a wonderful day~

* * *

It had taken the blond teacher nearly all day, but he was finally satisfied with his handiwork. He was thoroughly covered in flour and sugar. He licked the sugar off of his cheek and admired the cake he had spent so many hours working on. Finely decorated and absolutely covered with frosting.

His gaze snapped up when he heard a knock on the door to his small apartment and he shook the flour from his long hair and patted his clothes down a little. He wasn't surprised to see a raven haired boy standing at the door.

Hakuryuu stared blankly at him, taking in his art teacher's messy clothes and the faintly tired look in his eyes, like he had been up for awhile, much earlier than he probably needed to be up on a saturday. He shook out of his thoughts and decided to end the awkward silence.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. My other teachers gave me a lot of work to do. A lot more than usual. And why are you so...messy?"

"Its fine, its fine~ Come in. I was just baking a little."

"Baking?" Hakuryuu repeated as he walked inside, taking his shoes off at the door.

"Uh huh! Come over here and look. I made those frosting flowers you like!"

The kitchen was absolutely messy, baking ingredients all over the place. Bags of flour and sugar covered the countertops. But in the middle of all the mess laid a pristine cake with decorative flowers of all colors circling the surface.

"It looks gorgeous, Zagan."

"Sit down and I'll bring you a slice~ The couch is fine." Zagan patted his butt lightly, turning his head back to the living room.

Hakuryuu nodded with a blush and walked back out of the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch with red cheeks. Zagan smiled over his shoulder at him and proceeded to cut the cake when he saw Hakuryuu sit down.

He came back with a plate carrying a single slice of the cake. Hakuryuu looked at him eagerly, making room for him on the couch. Zagan sat down beside him and gave him with the plate with a smile.

"I hope it tastes good."

"It looks delicious. I don't think its gonna taste bad." Hakuryuu murmured before taking a big bite. "Urgh..."

Zagan looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow when Hakuryuu slowly set the fork back onto the plate, which was then set down on the coffee table in front of them. He blinked when he heard the raven's stomach gurgle and groan and it wasn't long after before Hakuryuu stood up, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"I-I'll be right..." He covered his mouth with his other hand as he gagged. "-Back.."

The blond teacher was left on the couch, staring after him as the teen ducked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with another low groan. It seemed like ages later before he would come back out, staggering a bit as he wiped his mouth off.

"Please never make me anything ever again. Please..."

"Eh? Is it that horrible?" Zagan took a chunk from the uneaten slice.

"D-Don't eat it!" Hakuryuu tried to press his hand over the other's mouth. "You're going to get sick!"

"I guess even the fanciest decorations can't make something edible." Zagan sighed and simply licked the frosting off. "At least the frosting is still good." It should be, since he had gone to the expensive bakery to buy it. He spent most of his money on it, in fact.

In retrospect, he probably should've gotten more quality ingredients for the actual baking instead of focusing mainly on decorations and frosting. He licked the rest of the frosting off of the piece he had on the fork.

"Yea, it is." Hakuryuu swiped his finger across the remainder of the slice, taking some of the frosting off for himself. "Tastes kinda like the frosting from the bakery...how did you make it taste so good from scratch?"

"Its not. I bought it."

"Bought it? From the bakery?" Hakuryuu looked up at him worriedly. "That stuff is really expensive."

"I didn't waste all my money on it. I've been saving up for it."

"Saving up on _frosting_?" The raven gave him an incredulous look.

"And other things~"

Hakuryuu could only roll his eyes at his teacher, letting out a slow sigh. Sometimes, he really didn't understand what was going on in his head. "Well, if this was all you wanted me to come for."

Zagan was quick to pull him back down to the couch and then down onto his lips. His face turned bright red and he dug his fingers into his shoulders in surprise. They sat like that for a minute, exchanging light kisses. Hakuryuu was the first to pull away, needing to breathe.

"Y'know, I just thought of a _better_ use for the frosting~"

"Hmm?"

The blond smiled and got up after a moment, heading back to the kitchen. He came back with a couple unused tubes of frosting. Hakuryuu glanced at him, silently wondering just how much Zagan had bought.

"I'm good at decorating cakes and painting, but I wonder if I'm any good with a human canvas?~" Zagan said softly, bringing a hand up underneath the other's shirt.

Hakuryuu shied away from him meekly, his face turning red again and breath hitching as the other's hands slid up his frame with the same amount of gentleness as he had grown accustomed to.

"I-I guess you can...but you have to clean up afterwards."

"Gladly!" Zagan leaned in and nipped the side of his neck, pushing his shirt up further before he started pulling it over his head.

The teen would let him, his blush starting to reach his ears and down his neck. He almost wanted to kick at the blond when he went for his pants next, but he calmed himself with a slow, even breath. Soon, he was left sitting on the couch in his underwear.

"Stay there, I'm gonna go grab a spare futon I keep in the closet." Zagan set the frosting tubes aside and stood up.

The teacher soon dropped a small mattress just big enough for both of them on the floor. Hakuryuu didn't need an invitation and got up off the couch to take a seat on the mattress instead. Zagan joined him a moment later and looked over his body. Hakuryuu fidgeted a bit, nervous. He turned his gaze away after a moment to look over the frosting colors he had.

He shrugged and gestured for Hakuryuu to lay back, which he did without complaint, the mattress sinking under his weight. Zagan hummed and dragged a line of blue frosting up the center of the raven's chest, going up from his stomach. Hakuryuu shivered at the coldness and his shivering got worse as Zagan leaned in and slowly licked it off of him.

Hakuryuu arched his back with a shuddering breath, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, waiting for a good opportunity to pull them down. He recomposed himself and nodded to Zagan, ready for him to continue.

Zagan traced a random design sprawling across the raven's stomach and admired it before it was soon joined by various other streaks of different, though equally vibrant colors. The teacher had quickly gotten lost in his own world and it took Hakuryuu letting out a soft moan to get him to focus back on the real world.

He blinked and glanced down at Hakuryuu, noticing he had already painted the entirety of his chest and stomach in frosting. His frosting covered fingers were just slightly starting to brush against one of the teen's nipples, smearing the still cold substance over his skin.

"My, I'm making a mess." He sighed and leaned in to start cleaning off the vast amounts of frosting.

"Wait. It looks nice. I...want to see what you can do with rest of my body." Hakuryuu slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them off elsewhere in the living room.

He crossed his legs as he waited for the blond to start speaking again. He almost felt foolish for stripping down completely out of mere impulse and easily started to regret it. Zagan looking down at him made him more self conscious.

"I would love to. But only your front~ It shouldn't be too messy that way. Maybe just above your knees."

Hakuryuu nodded and slowly sprawled out on his back. His eyes slid shut and he exhaled softly, almost eager to feel those talented fingers paint immaculate designs over his body. Zagan worked at a smooth pace, occasionally changing colors and blending others together on his special human canvas. Hakuryuu kept as still as he could, even as the other's fingers traced down his thighs, though a few quiet sounds left his lips.

After a half hour of diligent work, Zagan sat back and licked the remaining frosting from his fingers as he looked over the elaborate design he had painted on Hakuryuu. The raven opened his eyes and looked down.

Elegant frosting swirls decorated his body, forming into a beautiful nature scene that he had grown to love about the teacher. His nature scenes were often like nothing he had ever seen before. Then again, all of his artwork managed to thoroughly impress him.

Zagan slowly pressed his lips against Hakuryuu's, leaning over him carefully so he wouldn't smudge his masterpiece too soon. Hakuryuu leaned up a bit, moaning into the kiss. The blond slowly pulled away after nuzzling the teen's forehead.

"I'm going to start now, okay?"

Hakuryuu nodded with a blush and laid back down after nuzzling his teacher back with a small smile. Zagan started on his chest first, his tongue flickering out to lap up the frosting from his collarbone. He would then slowly trail down the center of his chest, smirking at the faint shudder that arched the pale skin closer to him.

"N-Nnnn...more..." Hakuryuu arched his back and breathed shakily as the blond moved up towards his nipples. He ended up whining when he reached them, kicking his legs against the mattress. "S-Sensitive..."

Zagan smiled and flicked his tongue across the nubs lightly before continuing on down the raven's invitingly sprawled body. The teen shifted as the pleasant feeling went down towards his stomach, heat already starting to pool into his groin.

A faint giggle passed his lips when the other's tongue trailed across his bellybutton, his hips shifting slightly. It slid across his stomach, lapping up frosting and brushing against his skin diligently. It didn't take long, the raven had an adorably small torso and Zagan's breath was soon over his groin, puffing a teasing stream of air before he moved back up to his face.

"Happy birthday, Ryuu." He murmured against his lips before he leaned down again and started licking the frosting off of the teen's thighs.


End file.
